


Solaris

by Tolaya



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst/Hurt/Comfort, Autobot raised seeker, Friendship, Multi, Rape, Sticky, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:46:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tolaya/pseuds/Tolaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The autobots has adopted seekerlings when Vos fell and has raised the seekers as their own. most have left, but one remain. Being young during a war is not easy and the restrictions is suffocating. Follow Solaris when Cybertron is exchanged for Earth and the war become closer than ever before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Loud cursing disrupted the work in the command center of the autobot rebellion on Cybertron. The source was not surprising.

Ultra magnus turned to regard the figure that had just stomped into the autobot base, disregarding any rules and conducts when coming into the command center.

Beside him Kup harrumphed irritated.

‘Youngsters’ the ancient mech groused.

Before them the still cursing frame advanced further into the room, causing every mech present to stop working and look at what was happening; some using the disruption to ogle the new transformer while others smiled knowing smiles at those new to this particular base and the presence of the loud intruder.

Why you may ask?

Simply because the intruding frame was a rare sight, and none of the transformers had seen one for a long time.

Reaching the commander of the base, the femme glared into the relaxed blue optics of Ultra magnus. The commander was used to the antics of the femme and accepted her way of acting.

As Ultra magnus favored the femme with a smile, Kup glared around at the mechs on duty, causing them to abruptly return to their work before the consoles. But everyone knew that every audio in the room was tuned in on what the femme was saying. If they could not revel in the sight of her slender and elegant form they at least would cherish her melodious voice.

“I hate them!” the femme growled, her green optics shooting lightning.

Sighing, the commander knew what was to come. They had had this conversation now and again.

Shockwave had increased the amounts of drones patrolling every part of the planet, making any movements hard to do unnoticed. That restrained the autobots greatly in their work, but for the femme the increased numbers was a pain especially.

Solaris enjoyed being outside the base and being of seeker kin she needed the air. The air that was becoming more and more crowded with drones.  
She could not just enjoy her flight when finally allowed to get into the air; no she had to be constant alert to her surroundings and the mindless drones. So far she had not been in any confrontation with shockwaves lackeys.

The rules for her being allowed into the air at all was that just at the sight of the stupid things, she had to return to the ground and find the way back to base, even if the drones weren’t even coming her way.

It hurt her pride as a seeker. She was a being of the air. No spark-less machine could outrun her in her element, but every time she had argued the case with Ultra magnus the commander had held his ground, being unmovable on the topic.

If she was to get her need for the air soothed now and then, she would obey by the rules.

Every time she had left in a rage.

Why the autobots had a seeker at all was pure luck. Luck for the femme, not for the ‘bots some would say.

The seekers had been the first to suffer from the war. The glorious city state of Vos had been the first victim to the violence that had spread throughout the planet like cosmic rust, when the city had been leveled during a massive attack.

No one knew which side was the instigator of the strike against the flying transformers. Some conspired that it was the Senate of the autobots, some arguing that the decepticons was the culprit in the largest genocide the planet had ever experienced.

The two fractions decided to disagree, and still did these many vorns later.

For the femme it didn’t matter. She had been no more than a sparkling when the attack had happened, and by sheer luck was found among the rubble by autobot rescuers. She had been one of the lucky few to survive the attack, the number of seekers countable in the few thousands.

Sure there had been seekers placed all around the planet and off-planet, but the majority of the seekers had resided in their own city, not a people to mingle much with the grounders they populated the planet with.

So the autobots adopted the little sparkling and cared for it and its brethren they had found. As the war progressed and the seekerlings grew into mature seekers the goodness of the grounders was repaid by most of their adopted youngsters by abandoning them in favor of being with their own kin.

Most had sided with the decepticons fighting against their adoptive creators while the few had left to join neutral settlements. Only Solaris, the only femme among the rescued seekers had stayed.

Ultra magnus still saw the little seekerling when the femme stood before him like now; the fiery optics, heated faceplates and pouting lips when she didn’t get what she wanted. Her midnight blue armor adorned her frame sizzling with the variety of vibrant yellow coloration that was not just one color, mingling with the calmer blue

Now and then the yellow color would shine more bright, depending on her mood and control; like now when her rage had overtaken her.

“We have discussed this Solaris.” Magnus began only to be rewarded with an even more heated glare than before.

As he was about to continue his words was halted with a furious scream from the femme. She turned around with flaring wings and stomped out of the command center, her whole frame visibly shaking.

A pat on his shoulder reminded the commander that he was not alone, and the drooping shoulders rose slightly from their lowered position.

“She is young, Magnus. She will learn that it is all for her safety in time.” Kup said as he watched the leaving seeker.

Being young during a war was not easy, and he wanted to give the femme as much joy in her life as he himself had had. Cybertron had been glorious before the war. And he understood that it was hard for the younger transformers to accept that their life was restricted to hiding from the enemy and hoping to survive another day in this cursed nightmare of an existence.

At least the older ‘bots had had their share of a life.

“I hope you are right old friend.” Ultra magnus smiled at the old mech as he once again turned to watch the numerous monitors showing the surface of the planet and key locations.

Then a thought came into mind.

‘Maybe there is a way to make everyone happy.’ He thought.

He needed to make a call.

o o o

Solaris let herself dump down on the berth with a large thump and sighed.

Life was just not FAIR! She scowled as she looked at the ceiling.

She was a seeker for Primus’ sake. What good was a seeker not allowed into the air?

Her rage continued for some time, and finally she managed to calm down enough for the more reasonable thoughts to rise.

She knew of the danger if she was seen. Her existence and the presence of a femme at the base was one of the most precious things the autobots kept from the decepticons. If the secret was to be known to the enemy she understood what could happen to her if she was caught.

As the rest of the tension slowly left her frame she drifted into a peaceful recharge. The trip outside had mended some of the symptoms that would rise as her need for the air became more and more urgent. Still she would prefer to be let out into the air when she wanted and not when her health required it. The disturbed recharge cycles caused by the need were frustrating.

A cycle later the femme was roused from her recharge by a ping to her door.

Irritated at being woken when she really needed the recharge she slammed the opening and favored the unfortunate autobot with a death-glare.

Unsurprising the mech on the other side was the commander.

Ignoring the glare coming his way Ultra magnus strode into the room.

“I have news for you, Solaris.” The commander began when the femme had closed the door and stood at the entrance waiting what he wanted.

That jolted her and surprise showed on her face.

“At some point within the next few orns you will be leaving this base.” He said, and the fear showing on her face made him hurry the next through.

“I have talked with Optimus Prime on Earth, and we have decided that leaving Cybertron might be good for you.” He explained.

“I am to join his forces? As warrior?” she asked, some eagerness bleeding into her expression.

That however was soon gone when Magnus shock his head in denial.

“No. You are still a neutral. But staying at his base there.” He told.

“But-“ the femme began, only to be silenced by the other with a gesture.

“I am not disregarding your ability to fight. But it won’t be needed with the warriors already accompanying Optimus. Do I need to remind you who he is fighting on that planet?!” he consoled.

At that the fear returned to the delicate faceplates and no more argument came out of the femme.

“Yes Sir.” She saluted, showing that she understood.

“Good. Now be ready. They are preparing an attack on the spacebridge on the Earth side, and I don’t know when they will have gained access to it.”

Nodding Solaris returned to her berth and sat down, relaxing as the commander left.

It seemed a new adventure awaited her.

At least something would happen, and she would be leaving the hated drones.

A smile adored her features as she returned into a fitful recharge, dreaming of unknown galaxies and strange planets.


	2. Chapter 2

Two orns later the klaxons on the base activated, warning about decepticon movements.

Storming into the command center Solaris watched the commotion among the mech there, while Ultra Magnus calmly talked with someone on a video feed.

Informed of her presence the commander turned to regard the femme.

“Good. You are here. Your escort has arrived. That is why the alerts are on. They can’t avoid being hunted by the decepticons, after all the exit is within Shockwaves own base.” Magnus explained.

Returning to the feed Solaris saw an unknown autobot with a blue helm and a grey battle mask regarding her curiously.

“Greetings Solaris. I am Optimus Prime. We will be seeing each other shortly.” The mech told her as he found her studying him.

“Uh. Okay.” Her courage was slowly leaving her at the fact that she would have to go INTO the decepticon base and then leave all that she knew behind her for an unknown amount of time.

Gently patting the femme on the shoulder, careful to avoid touching the wings, Magnus calmed her trepidation.

“I wouldn’t do this if I didn’t think you are ready. Don’t worry. Optimus and his mechs are highly skilled and able to protect you.” The commander said.

A loud screech sounded down the hall and loud laughter followed the sound of transformation. It seemed her escort had arrived.

As the mechs entered the command center Solaris was greeted by the sight of a red and a yellow transformer. As the mechs optics landed on her they both stopped in their advance.

She saw some confusion enter their optics, but it soon faded to be exchanged with wariness.

‘Oh. Great.’ She thought at the sight of how they suddenly acted around her. ‘Hadn’t they seen a femme before? Or a seeker for that matter?’

Beside the two the space began to blur and then a klik later another mech stood there. This one was white with blue stripes and showed none of the wariness the other two did. He even smiled at her.

“Greetings I am Mirage.” He offered her.

“I’m Solaris.” She responded on reflex.

The two others didn’t seem to want to present themselves; only after a glare from Mirage did the red greet her somewhat. What she got out of his mumble was the names Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

She still felt odd about the two, but Mirage made up for the uncomfortable feeling they gave her. He detailed explained how they were going to smuggle her from Cybertron to Earth without the decepticons noticing her presence.  
She wasn’t sure she liked the plan thou. It seemed quite risky.

When she had voiced her uneasiness about it the two menaces she had dubbed them after some of their snide remarks, had questioned whether she should be going after all. Earth WAS dangerous.

That had angered her more than she had expected, to be belittled like that, and the three mechs had shied away when her armor began to flare. Luckily Magnus had intervened at that so no one had ended up scorched by her heat. After that an awkward silence had fallen over the four and she had even apologized for her outburst.

It took some time for them to get back to the plan, and she wisely let the three plan the remaining part. She had to trust them. She would be staying with them, and becoming hostile with the very mechs that would be securing her safety was ridiculous.

Mirage showed her a small device, someone named Wheeljack had crafted for this purpose only. It would duplicate his invisibility shield for a short time, as long as she was within a certain range of him. That would allow her to move unseen in the decepticon territory and when they arrived though the spacebridge and into the battle that still raged on the Earth side of the bridge. The two other autobots were only there to be decoys. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker would attract the fire and deal with hostilities while Mirage and her simply charged through the stronghold of the base and reaching the control panel.

“Where do I place it?” she asked, while studying the little device in her servo.

“I guess on your back would be the best place, in case of stray shots it won’t be easily damaged.” The white and blue mech pointed out, taking the device and going to place it between her wings.

His reasoning was understandable, but she sure didn’t want him to touch her. As Mirage showed for her to turn around she just stood there taut. Then he grabbed for her wing to turn her himself.

That he should not have done.

The moment later she was on the ground, Magnus’ large frame holding her down. The commander knew the instant Mirage had reached for her wings, and the wings had begun to tremble that she was about to lose her control.

There was a reason why he himself was careful to not touch the appendages. They had learn early in her youngling-hood that stimulus to the wings caused her special ability to flare in intense degrees that she was not able to control herself. Something just triggered the blazing heat and light originating from within her strongly enough that she was able to melt the strongest alloys. She was practically like a sun when she was charging the ability fully, which she only had done once.

By tackling the femme to the ground Magnus managed to avoid Mirage touching the wings, while he shielded the others from the outburst that her trepidation at what the mech had tried to do would release.

There was a bright glowing light, and every autobot in the command center had to cover their optics, while the monitors went haywire in the heat coming from the femme.

Then a moment later it was gone.

When the commander rose from his spot on the floor, freeing her, his blue and red coloration was burned away completely and his windshields had melted at the closeness to the source of the heat.

Unfazed by the fact that the femme had just harmed him Magnus regarded the new mechs.

“Don’t touch her wings if you want to avoid this.” He warned as he motioned for Mirage to hand him the device.

Then with skilled hands Magnus placed the little device on her back, between her wings.

A moment later, when the monitors had normalized once again they contacted Earth to know if they were ready to receive the mechs again on the battling side.

When they had a go, she followed them outside the base. Transforming the escort waited for her to transform. But instead of doing so right away she turned at watched the building that had been her whole life, and that she would be leaving. She might even never see it or the ‘bots living there again.

Magnus came outside and pure reflex made her run to him and hug him, clinging close to the other forgetting all about his hurt state.

Wincing, the commander hugged her back, savoring the feeling of her for the last time. He decided to contact Optimus now and then to hear how she fared on the new world she was going to, hopeful that she would benefit from the change.

“I won’t forget.” She sniffed as she turned to her escort once more. Then steeling herself she transformed into her tetrajet and hovered above the three others, ready to move out.

As they moved towards the decepticon stronghold Sideswipe communicated with his twin. The topic was the femme currently flying above their altmodes.

::It is so strange to have one so close and not allowed to engage.:: he agreed on Sunstreakers dislike of having to babysit a seeker. They were used to scrap Starscream and his aerial fleet of seekers, to suddenly regard one the close was unfamiliar to the twins.

::I don’t trust any seeker, however they had grown up. She is going to betray us, I am sure!:: the yellow twin growled.

::Hey. Let us give her a chance; if she turns around we are just going to do as always when dealing with seekers. Optimus has faith in her.:: Sideswipe argued, intrigued by the fact that the seeker was a femme. How it would influence them all and impact on their lives at the base would be interesting.

At that his brother just kept silent.

Meanwhile Solaris just flew calmly above Mirage, the shields active and shielding the both of them.


End file.
